Pooh Goes Poop: Scraping the Bottom of the Hypothetical Barrel
is the latest instalment of the Pooh Goes Poop megafranchise. Plot We don't know. We just let the writers write whatever came to mind, and it's basically a 2-hour-long shitpost with no coherent plot or reason for existence. Characters Pooh the Poop Bear.jpg|'Pooh' - Our golden boy. S2E09B Mr. Coconuts and Luan laughing.png|'Luan Loud' - Reluctantly tags along with Pooh on his muddled adventure at the 10-minute mark of the film. Makes a lot of puns and jokes. GUNCOLN.png|'Lincoln Loud' - Luan's little brother who stole Pooh's gun from the previous film. Now he's the one who won't hesitate, bitch. WHEN PEOPLE SHIP YOU WITH LINCOLN.png|'Ronnie Anne Santiago' - Lincoln's friend who works in cahoots with him and Luan throughout the film. Also gay. Screen Shot 2019-06-22 at 8.10.40 PM.png|'Sid Chang' - Has no idea why she's here, but she's having a good time anyway. Hina (BanG Dream! S2) 2.png|'Hina Hikawa' - A teenage girl who is the guitarist of an idol band. Uses a lot of onomatopoeias. LLSS S2Ep2 090.png|'Mari Ohara' - It's joke! Tenko Chabashira Halfbody Sprite 13.png|'Tenko Chabashira' - Calls Lincoln a "degenerate" 400 times in the film. Dez foot lettuce!.jpg|'Dez' - Oh, no. It's him. Felicity.png|'Felicity' - The main villain. A bitch who snuck onto the movie set. Me when my mom brings home mcdonalds.png|'Master Frown' - An emoji boy who snuck onto the film set. Murders Dez smack-dab at the 48-minute mark of the film. Lolblank.gif|STILL NO GARFIELD! Miku v4 bundle art.png|'Miku' - Kills Felicity and leaves. She and Luan team up and become EPIC LESBIANS. I've come to make an announcement.jpg|him Eve (BanG Dream! S2).png|bushido Spider computer.png|'Jerry' - Kills the writers in the end with his computer. Reception The film receieved mostly favorable reviews from critics and audiences alike, having made over $420 billion in the box office while created on a $1 million budget. It was nominated for "Best Movie" at the 2020 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards and won. Please help me. Trivia Chorus It’s the Nutshack! (Yee, yee) It’s the Nutshack! (What he say?) It’s the Nutshack! (Oh, yes! Yeeeah) It’s the Nutshack! (Hey, I'm in that shit!) It’s the Nutshack! (Don't forget ya boy Angel!) It’s the Nutshack! (It’s the Nutshack!) It’s the Nutshack! (It’s the Nutshack!) It’s the Nutshack! (It’s the Nutshack…) It’s the Nutshack! (Hey!) It’s the Nutshack! (This beat's knockin'!) It’s the Nutshack! (Wow!) It’s the Nutshack! Verse Phil’s from the 'Sco , Jack’s from the P.I Horatio or Horat so big-eyed! Tito Dick, “Dickman”, baby! He raised Phil and loves the ladies Jack’s cool, he's lazy, he’s still learnin’ Otherwise Cherry Pie, he's still a virgin Chita, meet the freak of the week-ah! Phil’s homegirl, got Jack wanna keep her But it’s not happenin’, neither! Shakin’ like a seizure Hold up, let me spark this, take a breather Breathe that reefer in my lungs I got grapes, what you watchin’, son? Chorus It’s the Nutshack! It’s the Nutshack! It’s the Nutshack! It’s the Nutshack! Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Shitposting Category:Pooh Goes Poop Category:Do a Barrel Roll